Yoddha
The Yoddha (or, more formally, Raaja ke Yoddha, or “The King’s Men) are a loyalist chapter whose founding occurred early in 33rd millennium (believed to be during the 4th or 5th founding) as the “Emperor’s Fury” and re-founded in the 37th millennium. History The Yoddha was initially founded from White Scar stock to combat a minor chaos incursion in Ultima Segmentum under the name “The Emperor’s Fury” but, during its first battle, they disappeared. They were shattered by sorcerous magics and the world thrown about on the winds of fate to parts unknown. They survived but only numbered 60. The world they found themselves on, one far from any imperial contact, was inhabited by a xenos species known as the Danu who inhabited the many rivers of the planet. By keeping their faith alive the marines were able to survive in the face of overwhelming odds. The 60 marines would eventually go down as legends, particularly their 6 Captains, for their crusade that wiped an entire species off a planet. They would eventually reestablish contact with the Imperium after creating a makeshift communicator out of the last xenos psyker. Danu The Danu were a warp-tainted race of psykers who were semi-aquatic. They share a name with the planet of origin. They could operate on land but after a few hours needed to return to one of the many freshwater lakes or rivers of the planet. They had been simple hunter-gatherers when the Demon Prince Daksha had arrived on their world and twisted them into his servants. He had been using the planet to perform a planet-wide ritual that would allow for an incursion of Holy Terra. The Danu were natural, powerful, psykers and by corrupting them for a hundred generations they had grown even more powerful. So when the 60 marines arrived Daksha’s plan was in jeopardy. The Six Captains The six Captains that survived the war the Demon Prince Daksha are renown as legends. They are either biological siblings or they have sworn a pact of brotherhood, history forget and they treat themselves as actual brothers. Yudhishthira, Captain of the 1st Company, is a wise and strategic. He wields his faith like a weapon- serving as both Chapter Master and Head Chaplain of the Chapter. His weapon is a spear that fells demons as if they did not stand before him. While he is the least skilled warrior of his brother Captains, his mind is among the greatest a chapter master has possessed since the primarchs. He is the master of chaplains and the trainer of scouts. He often takes the field in humble attire, sometimes only wearing the ceremonial armor of a scout himself- relying on his faith alone to protect him. Bhima, Captain of the 2nd Company, is a furious ball of wrath who hews his foes down with a great power maul. He is the master of Terminators, leading them into battle with an ancient suit that Sahadeva has prophesied will not break until the day the Emperor walks again. He is unmatched, save by his brother Captains, in unarmed combat and is master of the assault marines. He is the bravest of the brothers, though that is perhaps due to his single-mindedness. Arjuna, Captain of the 3rd Company, is a legendary archer who has never missed a foe he wished to his with his greater bow known as “Pashupatastra”. Arjuna is the master of archers and marksmen but is also skilled with many forms of weapons and is regarded as one of the most skilled warriors in all the chapter. Nakula, Captain of the 4th Company, is a peerless warrior who knows much of healing and armor. He was once a Apothecary but when he became a Captain he was revealed to be far more gifted with vehicles. His predator tank, known as the “Red Deer” is feared for its speed and his unerring accuracy, particularly against other tanks. His twin brother, Sahadevam, is the Captain of the 5th company. Sahadevam, Captain of the 5th Company, is a sagacious librarian-Captain who has a gift for prophecy and insight. He is the twin of Nakula and the two work together well. He is as skilled as his twin in combat and carries a great curved sword he uses to slay his foes. He is exceptionally skilled at destroying demons after having practiced so much on the Denu. Karna, Captain of the 6th Company, is entombed in a Venerable Dreadnaught due to the injuries he sustained in the final battle with the Demon Prince Daksha. What little is known of his is spoken only as rumor and myth. Some say he was weak of heart and his wounds are not that bad. Others say he is a Primarch reborn or perhaps even contains a seed of the Emperor’s soul. Regardless, Karna’s true nature is only known to his other 5 brothers. He is quiet, speaking only when needed and delegating much of his work. Still, when he takes the field all doubt about him vanishes- his skill has not been diminished due to his injury and he is feared the universe over by demons who known of his prodigious talents. Tactics The Yoddha are experts in fighting chaos, particularly sorcerers and deamons, due to their experience on Danu. They prefer to keep at a distance, attacking using artillery and blitzkrieg tactics. All of their marines are taught to ride assault bikes and, like the White Scars, they employ them in large numbers. They rarely divide their forces, preferring to move as one. They use mobility as a shield and are known to strike where the enemy is thickest to inflict the most casualties. Special Units Nishaanebaaz Within the chapter Nishaanebaaz (“Archers”) fill the niche that Devastators normally fill, though their 8th company still field Devastators. Using depleted uranium tipped explosive arrows with shafts made of missile-grade materials a Nishaanebaaz can employ a marine’s legendary strength (Deathwatch puts their deadlift at somewhere near 2.7 tons) thanks to a bow designed to accommodate it. These bows are shot with superhuman skill, finesse, and accuracy. They can shoot several times the distance of a bolter round and their shocks arch, ricochet, and weave as if by magic. Nishaanebaaz are capable of impressive trick-riding feats. They practice this on horseback but regularly use it while mounted on assault bikes or atop vehicles. Arjuna, Captain of the 3rd company, is the master of archers and is regarded by all as the supreme shot of the chapter. His bow, Pashupatastra, is crafted with the wood from a tree that is said to have been planted in the Imperial Palace by the Emperor himself and augmented by the greatest technology the Imperium has to offer. It was a gift to the chapter after the Danu crusade. Asuran Hunters Ten squads of tactical marines, split between the 4th and 5th companies, are equipped with powerful anti-demon weapons. All of these marines are psykers, aspiring librarians, who have anti-demon ammunition loaded in their weapons and wards cast by Sahadevam on their armor to protect them from possession. While not as skilled or specialized as a Grey Knight, asuran hunters are used to great effect by the chapter by mixing them in with more conventional forces. An asuran hunter squad is assigned to protect Sahadevam as his command squad. Organization Lineage The Yoddha have a unique induction ritual that mimics the structure of a family, in a way. Marines each give a sample of their gene seed and those new marines that use that tithe of genetic material become the donor's “child”. So it is that each new scout becomes the “child” of a single “parent”. This is somewhat akin to a knight/squire or master/apprentice relationship, but one’s lineage is important. Students of the same marine refer to each other as “brothers”. All marines in the chapter can trace their lineage back to the 60 marines who participated in the war against Danu and, though them, they can trace their “lineage” to Jaghatai Khan. Each marine appoints one of his children to be his heir. If a marine should die, their heir inherits their equipment and position if they wish (anything left over going to the next heir in line). This is often a matter of seniority but great deeds can earn a special appointment. Appointment to a terminator or veteran squad is only done though lineage as such spots are limited (example: if a terminator dies their heir inherits their armor and the position in the squad). One’s own appointment within the chapter is not only determined by one’s own competence but by the skill of those your train. A marine with many skillful child may be exalted and given the appointment of a squad sergeant so that they might mentor more. Initiation / Scouts Those who wish join the chapter must undergo a period of asceticism, monastic self-denial, before being given a chance to join. They must live naked and on the alms of others, denying themselves all but that which they need to survive. They must cultivate a deep spiritual wisdom, finding their way to the Emperor’s dharmic peace. Scouts of the chapter are sometimes called “sadhu” or “good people”. Their scouts are often rail-skin, almost skeletal, despite possessing an oddly muscular body. They look like skeletons with cords of muscles like thick rope bulging from under their skin initially. Many have long, matted, dreadlocks and keep them in one form or another for their entire lives to remember to be humble (for all are humbled in the eyes of the Emperor). Scouts of the chapters act more like monks, many sticking to their minimalist approaches. They wear little armor, take only what the mission requires, and develop great hand-to-hand skill during their time as scouts as a result. Many of their scouts shun complex things like firearms until they have earned the rank of battle-brother (though they train with them) and as a result many scouts become quite skilled in martial combat. Those who continue down that path become assault marines. Notably, all scouts are trained in the use of the bow and arrow as well as the spear. There is a spiritual angle to this ritualistic training but it pays dividends later in their career. Finally, scouts will always receive training from their “family”. A scout will sometimes be called to join their father or one of their brothers on a mission and harsh training at their hands occurs as soon as they are initiated. Because of how one’s “sons” reflect on a marine, the weeding out of weak scouts is done (fatally) at their “father’s” hands. Companies Each of the six companies are run by one of the six Captains from Danu. Each are defined by charms worn on their belts as well as numbers painted on their pauldrons with a color only visible to those who can see into the ultraviolet spectrum. The 4th & 5th Companies The Captains of the 4th and 5th companies are twins and their companies work very closely; some seeing them as a single, double strength company. Sahadevam, Captain of the 5th company, is a master demon hunter and has learned many mystical secrets. His 5th company is employed as demon slayers thanks to this secret knowledge and he works wards into the tanks of the 4th company. If a marine joins the 4th or 5th company they cannot leave it, except to join the 1st and all are sworn to secrecy. Some of the other marines of the chapter cast a suspicious eye on these twin companies, wondering what really goes on in their secret meetings. The Reserve Companies The first 6 companies are considered the battle companies of the squad. The 7th, 8th, and 9th companies are the reserve companies (the 10th being the scout company). These reserve companies are seen as “lower” than the first 6 and they have a disproportionately high number of marines who were not on Danu. The 9th company is banned from having any Danu marines and they are often always looking for a way to prove themselves. 1st Company (“Those of Danu”) Captain: Yudhishthira The 1st company never numbers more than 60 marines in addition to their support staff (Chaplain, Techmarine, etc). Rather than a “#1” they have the words “Never Forget Danu” painted on their right shoulder pad in the ultraviolet paint they use to denote themselves. These words are done in such a highly stylized form of calligraphy (see Islamic calligraphy) it looks more like an image than words and they are shaped into the form of a skull. * x40 Veterans * x20 Terminators 2nd Company (“The Sons of Those”) Captain: Bhima The 2nd company is over-strength, taking up the slack provided by the smaller than average 1st company. They are the primary fighting force and often first to the fray. They are nicknamed the “upstarts” because many of them are the sons of marines in the 1st company and are chomping at the bit to advance, reaching as high as they can go before their parent dies. * x6 Assault squads * x6 Tactical squads * x2 Nishaanebaaz squads 3rd Company (“Pashupatastra”) Captain: Arjuna Arjuna, master of archers, commands the 3rd company. All Nishaanebaaz train with Arjuna or his sergeants before being able to take the field; taking a bow from the chapter’s armory requires Arjuna’s blessing. The 3rd company often plays a support role to the first 1 companies, raining fire down upon their foes. Marksmen often seek to remain in the 3rd company as it is a highly prestigious place. * x4 Tactical squads * x6 Nishaanebaaz squads 4th Company (“The Red Deers”) Captain: Nakula (Tanks/Apothecary) Of all the companies the 4th is the most mobile and mechanically dependent. The tactical squads of this company uses assault bikes and they are backed up by many tanks. The 4th company does not use Nishaanebaaz but employs 2 companies of anti-armor devastators instead. The 4th company works with the mysterious 5th company- often working a single tactical unit. The two companies have a clannish relationship that is very exclusive- many secrets are kept from the rest of the chapter by the 4th and 5th companies. * x4 Tactical squads * x2 Assault squads * x2 Devastator squads * x2 Asuran hunter squads 5th Company (“Bane of Danu”) Captain: Sahadevam (Librarian) The 5th company is known for its mystical ways. They are very clannish, jealously guarding their demon-hunting techniques. While no official relationship exists, the 5th company has had many dealings with the Ordo Malleus. Sahadevam is regarded as a leading authority on combating sorcerers and his company is known for its effectiveness against them thanks to his knowledge. Their tactical squads are known collectively as the “Asuran Hunters” and have powerful anti-demon weapons. The assault squad of this company are given power weapons that have an enhanced effect against demons. x8 Asuran hunter squads x2 Assault squads 6th Company (“Slayers of Daksha”) Captain: Karna While Karna, the Venerable Dreadnaught, ostensibly serves as the Captain of the 6th company he acts more as a mentor and guide than a true leader. He delegates most of the day to day work of running the chapter to his council of sergeants (Scions of Karna), all of whom are “children” of his. Fiercely loyal, the marines of the 6th company are fanatical to karna. The rite of passage to join this company involves a brother marine taking the field with no armor, just his piety and a bolter, and surviving. * x8 Tactical squads * x2 Nishaanebaaz squads 7th Company (“Rakshasas”) Captain: Bharata The 8th company is lead by Bharata, the brother of Captain Rama of the 8th company. Like his “brother” he dyes his skin but does not expect (or allow) others to. Bharata was a marine of noted skill who served as a sergeant under the now-perished Captain Dasharatha on Danu. He was known for his cunning and mechanical aptitude- able to jerryrig many pieces of alien equipment to function for the stranded marines. After the crusade he was given techmarine training (his name means “being maintained”) and he is noted for his tenacity. His marines include many aspiring techmarines and the chapter maintains the armor of the rest of the chapter. A notable exception is that the 4th company maintains all the equipment for the 4th and 5th companies. * x10 Tactical squads 8th Company (“Imperial Dharma”) Captain: Rama Though not one of the 6 Captains from Danu, Rama is a veteran marine who fought on Danu. He was one of two children of Captain Dasharatha (the other being Bharata) who perished on Danu. He was called up to serve as a Captain when the chapter refilled its ranks. He was a Chaplain and fierce warrior. He can be distinguished by his light blue skin, as can his children. This is not a mutation- on the world they were from the fashion was for gurus and nobility to dye their skin that color. As a sign of continued piety Rama and his children continue to dye themselves and shave all the hair from their bodies. Many long-time members of the 8th company are permitted the honor of doing the same- many of his sergeants follow this practice. Rama’s marines, all assault marines, are known for their fervor, skill at arms, and piousness. * x10 Assault squads 9th Company (“The Monkey’s Paw”) Captain: Arash The 9th company, a reserve company, houses the majority of the devastators and reserve Nishaanebaaz squads. As many of the battle companies use Nishaanebaaz, many of the devastators of the company are seconded to other companies for missions. Arash is one of the few Captains that was not present on Danu, having been recruited after the crusade, and because of this he is considered “lesser”- unequal to the rest of the Captains. He distinguished himself as an exceptional marksman, training under Captain Arjuna himself, he earned his position as the Captain of the newly formed 9th company in an archery competition. The two shot to a draw, neither missing the mark for 2 full days. Each time they shot they moved the targets farther away. Eventually they ran out of space for the contest and, though Arjuna was awarded the victory (for his shots were truer on the mark), Arash was given great honors. The 9th Company is comprised entirely of new marines, none served on Danu. Because of this they often feel like they have something to prove. They are always looking for “their Danu”. On several occasions the 9th Company has gone off-mission or “taken the initiative” when they saw a chance for glory. This has earned them a reputation for being unreliable but skilled. * x7 Devastator squads * x3 Nishaanebaaz squads 10th Company (Scout Company) Captain: Karamchand The scouts of the 10th company are under the watchful eye of Karamchand, an ancient marine of great wisdom. It is unclear how old he is but records of him stretch back to the beginning of the chapter. He has regressed into a ascetic’s lifestyle like that of the initiates. Despite his frail, by space marine standards, appearance he is one of the physically most powerful marines. He says his strength does not come from his body but from the Emperor. * x10 Scout squads Notable Campaigns Rain of Tears: The Yoddha fought the Aquila Legion of Nurgle on the infected world of Oberon's Sword. They fought alongside the Emperor’s Servants chapter and elements of the 12th Neo-Jerionite Regiment. While the 1st Company took heavy losses they were ultimately successful in their campaign and drove the diseased marines of the Aquila Legion from the world. Hindu Marine Workspace.png|A Tactical Marine Hindu Tactical.png|A Nishaanebaaz ("Archer") of the Chapter Hindu Command.png|One of the Captains of the Yoddha Hindu Marine Tac 2.png|A Yoddha Tactical Marine Yoddha1.png|A tactical marine of the chapter. YoddhaTech.png|A tech marine in full armor. YoddhaVet.png|A veteran of the chapter. Category:White Scars Successors